A Small Voice
by the empress of lala land
Summary: Small, shy Rose is adopted by a kind old man, then put in House of Wammy, due to his busy lifestyle. LxOC
1. Adoption of a Rose

A Small Voice, and L Fanfiction

By: Kayani Neko

Chapter One

Young, innocent yet scared eyes looked up into an older man's. The man had known right away what he needed to do, and hesitated not. Finally, after weeks of back and forth, he bent down by the child's side. "Hello Miss, I'm Watari, would it be okay with you if I became your granddaddy?"

The girl tilted her head to one side, not fully understanding. Could someone have more then one daddy in a lifetime? Did she deserve a new one? Yet she nodded, knowing that this man wouldn't hurt her, he might even love her.

"I'm glad." He smiled. He held out a hand for her, and she reluctantly took it. The man's hands were soft, and warm. "Are you ready to go then?" She nodded once more, knowing that with that motion, her life would be forever changed.

After two flights, a train ride and a taxi ride, Rose was beyond tired. Of course, Rose wasn't her real name. Watari said it was necessary to change it, for safety. Not that she really minded, in fact, she liked her new name better.

They stepped out of the cab together, and made their way to a building marked "HOUSE OF WAMMY". Rose's eyes widened in shock. This was an orphanage. Had Mr. Watari already grown tired of her?

He smiled kindly down at her. "No no, I'm not disowning you sweetie. This is where you'll be staying while I'm away on business, I thought you might like to see it."

She nodded a little, not sure if she could really trust that. When the gates opened, Rose noticed a lot of kids. She gripped Mr. Watari's hand tighter with nervousness.

That's when her eye caught sight of him. A boy with shaggy back hair, and big, dark, tired looking eyes. His eyes were on her, and her gaze shifted instead to the ground.

"Rose, I'd like you to meet L. He's going to be the world's greatest detective one day. L, this is Rose." Rose hid behind him, but stayed just enough in sight to stare at him with wide, scared eyes. "Aw, don't be shy Rose, he's nice."

L bowed slightly. "It's very nice to meet the daughter of Watari-san." His gaze was on her, trying to understand why she was so afraid of him.

Mr. Watari smiled down at her. "Don't worry L, she's just really shy." He picked her up and held her in the air. She made a surprised squeak, and her eyes were wide with shock, and had a sparkle of joy in them. "You have nothing to be afraid of Miss, I'll take good care of you."

Her eyes welled up with tears and she sobbed little sobs. "Thank you sir…" She reached out and hugged him close.

Mr. Watari smiled. "Call me Grandpa, won't you?" She nodded, overjoyed. "Why don't you follow L? He'll show you around."

Her eyes got wide again, and she clung to him, hiding behind him, but still keeping an ever watchful eye on L. "No? Alright, alright. I'll show you around myself then."

She waved goodbye to Grandpa with L by his side as the car drove off. She wondered once again to herself why he took L and not her. She sighed and made her way to her room, sitting on her bed, she gazed out the window. All the other kids seemed so happy, running around with each other playing games.

In the months she'd been here, she couldn't work up the courage to talk to anyone aside from Grandpa. And now she was all alone. "Come home soon Grandpa…" She muttered to herself, wanting to believe he would come back.

There was a knock at the door, and a lady with a kind face came in. "Miss Rose, dinner will be served soon, will you come down?" She bowed her head slightly, and gave a small smile. "Alright then." And she was gone.

Why was it so easy for people to leave, Rose wondered. Parting with her parents, her family, the people at the last orphanage, and then Grandpa was tearing her apart. You never knew when was the last time you'd see someone, she reasoned with herself.

At dinner, the entire table stared at her, and if they weren't, they were giggling and pointing with their friends. Rose bowed her head lower, playing with her food to pass time. She hated potatoes, she really did. And unfortunately, they were the last thing on her plate. Today had been a bad day.

Only, it was going to get worse. After dinner, on her way back to her room, three boys cornered her. One was blonde, the other two had brown hair. "So, you're the new big cheese around here?" The smaller brown haired boy scoffed.

"She's older then all of us, but she's so puny! I doubt she'll ever be anything." The biggest boy shoved her against the wall. Rose kept her gaze down. She was terrified. Footsteps were heard coming down the hall, so the boys left, but not before shoving her to the ground.

Eight years old. And she was having the best day she'd had since she was born. Watari had decided come home especially for the occasion, he promised to take her out, just the two of them. Rose waited by the window, anxiously fidgeting.

Finally, the car pulled up. She didn't even wait for him to get to the door, she threw the doors open and ran and jumped into his open arms. "Grandpa!" She cried out spastically.

"Well hello Miss! And how have you been?" She ignored the question, wanting to enjoy the day. "Well, I've got to go stop by and talk to a few people, mind waiting a bit longer?" She nodded, and he pat her head, setting her down. "Play with L while you wait, dear." And he left.

Her gaze flashed to L, who was standing in the doorway, watching her with curiosity. She ran behind the couch, crouching down to hide better. She gazed at L from her not-so hiding place.

L bowed his head a little. He closed the door, then bent down to crouch also, though more precariously. He tilted his head to one side, trying to get a better look. Rose went further behind the couch in response.

The boy frowned. His eyes didn't look peeved however, completely unlike everyone else in this building when she refused to speak. Instead, his eyes were lonely. This made Rose feel guilty, but she was still too afraid to come out of her hiding place.

Some footsteps were heard, followed by cheering. "It's L!" The smaller boy with brown hair ran up to him and bowed low. "Nice to see you again L!" He smiled widely. "What're you looking at?"

Rose's eyes widened in terror at the sight of the boy. L caught sight of this and answered simply. "The room. It's changed, has it not?"

The boy made a face. "Yeah, how'd you-? Oh never mind, you're L!" Rose was intrigued by how this boy was acting. Was L so great?

L bowed his head. "I'd like to be by myself, if that's alright." The boy bowed, completely giddy he got to speak to L. He ran off in the direction of the boys' hangout. L turned his gaze back on her. He smiled a little, then stood and left.

Rose took this opportunity to run up the stairs, to her room. She crawled into a hole in the wall she'd discovered a few months back. It's tunnel led all throughout the building, she could see anything, hear anything, or get to anything without worrying about being caught by the bullies.

She crawled her way to the kitchen and hopped out of the hole, dropping a few feet. She opened the fridge and pulled out a few items. There was one thing she had learned about L in the past year, and that was his affinity for sweet things.

She snuck back to the couch and set the food back where L had been. She hid behind the couch again, and waited. Maybe this would make up for her being too afraid to talk, or get close to him.

As expected he came back. Though unexpectedly, he had two cups of tea with him. He paused at the sight of the food, surprised. He glanced in Rose's direction, only to see her dart back behind the couch. Rose saw him smile a little, more to himself. He set the cup of tea right next to the couch and quickly scurried over to his feast.

Rose tried to hide it, but from the corner of his eye, L saw a tiny porcelain hand reach out and grab the cup. He tipped the cup up so he could drink, and hide his smile. Rose tasted the tea, and it was perfect. More sweet then she'd ever made herself, or had been made for her, but it was still perfect.


	2. The Puzzlemaster

A Small Voice, an L Fanfiction

By: Kayani Neko

Chapter Two

Twelve years old. And not a thing had changed aside from the fact that the bullying got worse. She had even stayed looking the same, just slightly taller. She had a baby face, and was smaller then most of the people at the orphanage. Which the bullies, now not just faces; Mello, Jordan and Harland, found extremely hilarious. A new boy had come, Matt. But he never picked fights, or even got in them.

The boys laughed at her, shoving her around in a circle, and she cried. "Sissy little Rosy, never going to grow big and strong!" Finally, she was thrown out of the vortex, and was kicked.

Mello, the ring leader of this mini-gang ordered them to stop. He came forward coolly, and stepped on her face. "You're dirt." And they were gone.

Rose stood weakly, and made her way into what she thought was her room. It was dark, and she was disoriented. She closed the door behind her and slid down it, crying silently, but hard.

"Why are you here?" A soft voice called, coldly. She flinched at the voice, shocked. She stood wearily and bowed, running from the room. But not before she caught a glimpse. It was Near, the albino that was said to be the successor of L.

Over the next few days, she crawled through her secret hole and watched Near make his puzzles. It was fascinating to her, how he would finish, then start over. Then there was his giant dice, or other random objects made into cities.

It was all nice, until one day. When she fell through her hole, right next to Near. She crumbled in pain, clutching her head. Then she saw Near's unchanged expression. She ran over to his bed and ducked under it.

He sighed. "Why do you watch me everyday? And please do explain what the point of hiding is after you've been so dramatically caught." His gaze never left the puzzle, not hesitating.

Rose stood and bowed, running for the door. She ran all the way to her room, and refused to come down for dinner in embarrassment.

Somehow, even that embarrassment didn't stop her from watching him work. She just did it where he could clearly see. She hid behind the usual couch, him having moved his practice the room near the front door.

Only this time, he didn't comment on it. It made Rose really happy, it was almost like having a friend.

On a day, seemingly like every other, Rose decided to make a daring move. She waited in her usual spot for Near. He showed, at the same time as he always did. She watched him work for awhile on the puzzle, then stretched her arm out to grab a puzzle piece. Near sighed, probably thinking she was stealing it. She reached her arm back out, and placed the piece near directly in the middle of the puzzle.

Near eyed her suspiciously, then continued work on it. His gaze widened. "You found the right spot." Rose smiled a little, then ducked back behind the couch. Near smiled a very little. "There's more to you then there seems, Rose."

Fifteen years old. Throughout the past few years, Near and Rose became impromptu friends, Rose never speaking a word. Finally, it was Grandpa's day to visit again, and she could barely contain herself. Watari sat her down, a talk was coming. "Rose, I know you're struggling with people here, but I see through your grades that you're ready for the next step." He smiled. "I'm proud to say aside from L, and maybe Near, you're the youngest to move onto this stage. We're sending you to Wammy's Academy for Gifted Folks."

Rose looked confused. "What for?" She was only fifteen, and this sounded like something very grown up.

"Due to some observations that have been made, you'll be training as a spy, someday to work with L and I." Her eyes widened, surprised. "Don't worry, they'll send you home for holidays and your birthday, under my orders. I know you'll do better there."

And she was shipped off. A bittersweet goodbye to the life she'd come accustomed to.

Author's Notes: So, I've decided to respond to everyone who sends me reviews through each new posted chapter. 3

Well, except anonymous reviewers, of course. :3

Twilight1: I'll try to update as often as I can! 3

p3puala: I'm trying to make her a mystery, to be solved at the end of the series! Or in the middle… Depends on if I'm patient enough to withhold information. xD


	3. Squeaks and Openings of the Heart

A Small Voice, an L Fanfiction

By: Kayani Neko

Chapter Three

Twenty-two years old. Grandpa had been right, it had been a great deal better at the Academy. She'd even made a friend, her name was Kendra. She was more then a bit sarcastic and pessimistic. Apparently, her, Mello and Matt had grown up together at the House of Wammy.

Which was odd, because Rose and her hadn't met. Kendra's reasoning was that Rose was always inside and hiding, and Kendra was always outside.

She had graduated finally, after years of training. By hanging around Kendra, Rose had become a great deal more confident. Grandpa was fawning over her, how grown up she'd become.

Of course, her looks had changed, but only slightly. Her hair was black, but now it was short and wavy, all thanks to a pair of scissors and group of jealous kids. She decided to keep it that way however, due to the fact long hair would get in the way of jobs. She kept it down, seeing as trying to get it back into a ponytail was a hopeless quest until she grew it out more.

Her body was about 4'9" in height, and she was still petite. She wished for so long to get taller, more shapely, but it never happened. She gave up hoping on her twenty-first birthday. It wasn't that she was bony, she had some muscle, and a bit of shape. Enough to get her called cute.

That was another thing, unlike before, she loved when people complimented her, it meant they loved her, right? Though, only Kendra and Grandpa talked to her enough to compliment her. Rose still had problems talking to people.

Today would be a special day, she could feel it. Grandpa smiled down at her. "Today, I'd like to invite you to work alongside L and I. As a spy, and as my beloved granddaughter."

Rose nodded. "I'd love to work by your side Grand-I mean Boss." Grandpa laughed patting her head.

"No no, call me Grandpa. I said 'as my granddaughter', didn't I?" Rose nodded, smiling like crazy. She'd get to see Grandpa everyday! It was like a dream come true. "Oh, but the first few weeks will just be you and L, I have a few things I need to take care of." So much for dream come true.

That was another thing that hadn't changed; she still hadn't spoken to L. The closest they'd ever gotten to even coming into contact was that moment so many years ago with the food and tea. Grandpa waited. "Oh, that's fine, really. I'll wait for you then. Where will we be staying?"

"You'll be staying in Seattle, Washington, in America. Another thing…" He smiled a little sheepishly. "You and L have two choices; never go outside, or act like newlyweds when you go outside."

Rose's eyes widened. "I-I'll be staying inside." Grandpa smiled, then kissed her forehead.

"You're so adorable, you know that?" Rose made a pouting face. "I know you don't get along with L, but can you try? For my sake?"

Rose sighed, then bowed her head. "I will do whatever it takes to make you proud, Grandpa."

Grandpa had left L and her in the apartment two hours ago, and Rose had spent the entire time pacing her room. Did Grandpa mean for her to talk to L? Or not cause problems? She'd prefer just not causing problems, but she had a feeling the answer leaned more the other way.

She sighed, and left her room. She ran into L, literally as she left her room. She fell to the ground and stared up at him in shock. He quickly recovered and held out his hand for her, she stared at it a bit. This was too fast. She stood on her own and ran back to her room.

She sat on her bed, trying to calm herself. Something about L, she didn't know what, but it made her want to stay quiet, almost as if he'd be as mean as the other boys, or even just laughed. She didn't want him to, so she stayed quiet.

There was a soft knock at the door, and L came in. He bowed his head a little, though with his body alignment, it looked like a great deal more of a bow. "Sorry." And he quickly left.

Rose sighed. Why was she still so scared to talk to him? What was it? She shook her head, clearing away any doubt. She had to do it. She had to speak to him.

She stood again, and walked slowly out her door, and to the living room, where L was sitting drinking tea. His gaze lifted as he saw Rose come in the room. Rose swallowed, her mouth dry. She opened her mouth to speak… And a tiny squeak came out. Her whole face flooded with color and she turned and bolted back to her room.

She leapt onto her bed in despair. That was so embarrassing, Rose couldn't leave the room, not until Grandpa came back. When was that? Oh yeah. In somewhere around a month. Rose's eyes welled up with tears and she buried her face in her blankets to hide her tears. She sighed when she was done crying, and stood up.

She went to the bathroom to get a look at herself. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her face was still burning with embarrassment. L must think she's insane…

That's when a thought came to her. Why was she so embarrassed? She wasn't even this embarrassed when she fell through her hiding place in Near's room. She touched her hand to her face. Why did she care what L thought?

There was a soft knock at the door, and L popped his head in. "Rose? There's someone here for you."

Rose blinked, surprised. L's eyes went to her red ones. She wiped them, trying to make it go away and slipped past him. She went to the door cautiously. It was Near. "Hello Rose. Watari-san forgot, he wanted to give you this." He held out a small package. "He said open it in three days."

Rose took a deep breath. "H-hello, Near-san…" She bowed her head, and came up with a sheepish grin on her face.

Near's eyes widened in surprise. "You speak?" He twitched an almost smile. "Well, I guess the Academy really does affect people."

She smiled again, extremely happy she could do it. "W… When I was there, I… I thought that the next time we met, I might… Well, I might be able… To say hi…" Her face flushed with excitement.

Near nodded. "Well, maybe one day we'll work together, hmm?" He bowed his head slightly. "Until then." And he was gone.

Rose skipped back to her room, happy with herself once more. She had done it! She'd spoken to someone aside from Kendra and Grandpa! Kendra had been easy to speak with. Even though she was… Well, energetic to put it in the least, something about her calmed Rose. Nothing about this day could get better.

But of course, it got worse.

Rose was enjoying looking out the window, when she heard a crash. She ran to the door, and peeked out of it. There was a man, and him and L were fighting. Rose's eyes widened in horror.

She ran to her room and pulled a gun from her nightstand. She ran back and pointed the gun at them. "You! Get out now!" She squeaked out.

The man smirked. "And what're you going to do? Shoot me?" He arrogantly smirked. "A little girl like you best go and-" BANG!

The gun fired, the bullet shot right next to his ear. "I may be little, but I guarantee you, I was the best shot in my class." She spit out. The man's eyes were wide, and he turned and ran out the door.

Rose was frozen, she couldn't move, couldn't put the gun down. Honestly, she was shocked her voice had sounded at all, no matter how quiet and shaky it was. L cautiously made his way over to Rose. "It's alright, you can put the gun down now." He looked her over. There was no way Rose could put it down, her arms wouldn't move.

L gently placed his hands on her arm, and led her hands down. He took the gun from her and put it on the ground. Rose's eyes watered, and she burst into tears, she was so scared. "Shh, it's alright…" L cooed her, trying to calm her down. He wrapped his arms around her, and to both her and his surprise, she hugged him back, even buried her face in his shirt. L rubbed her back, cooing to her calming things, letting her cry.


End file.
